


Temper Tantrum

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy throws a typical, five-year-old temper tantrum one night after dinner when she doesn’t get what she wants...





	Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired me of a typical child not getting what they want. We’ve all been there and know how that goes...

Rindy’s face was entirely pink from crying and screaming so much. Carol was struggling while carrying her upstairs, because the child was constantly kicking and squirming underneath her mother’s grasp; throwing a tantrum over the fact that she wasn’t going to get any ice cream tonight, because she refused to finish all of her mashed potatoes and mixed veggies during dinner. Therese stayed behind the bottom step with a concern, forlorn look on her face. She rarely ever saw Rindy behave like this before. Her father would never allow it. But at her mommy and aunt T’s house, she thought she could get away with it, because they usually gave her everything she wanted. Tonight, however, was going to be different...

Carol closed her eyes a few times as she was listening to her baby continuously cry and shriek. It was only a matter of time until she’d finish letting out all of her sadness and frustration until exhaustion would come along and finally take over. Rindy swatted her mother a few times on the collarbone and chest; nose running. Cheeks streaked with tears. In her tiny, five-year-old mind, MOMMY was a MEANIE HEAD for sending her to bed early WITHOUT DESSERT. And LIFE was NOT FAIR because of it. Rindy HATED MOMMY right now. She was the WORST PERSON in the world tonight.

Her bed was all neatly tucked in; waiting for her. Carol gently placed her daughter to lie down flat on her back before she watched Rindy sit back up again.

“ _Mom-my, I want dessert!_ ” her little girl sobbed.

“No, honey. You did not want to finish your dinner,” Carol spoke in a calm, soothing manner.

“ _I... want... ice cream!_ ”

“Not tonight. You are not getting any,” Carol replied. She bent over and tried to swipe some sweaty bangs off Rindy’s hot, flushed face. Rindy angrily swatted Carol’s hand away, still crying and moaning like a wounded basset hound.

“You are so tired, my little one,” Carol stated softly. “You need some rest.”

“ _No!_ ” Rindy shouted. 

“Tomorrow is a new day,” Carol spoke on. “If you be a good girl and follow Mommy and Aunt T’s rules, you earn nice things like ice cream...”

“ _No!_ ”

“You did not listen to us during dinner, sweetheart. Little girls do not get ice cream when they misbehave. You have to eat your veggies before you can have any ice cream,” Carol lectured.

“ _I hate y-you!_ ” Rindy blubbered. She threw herself to lie back down with her head touching the pillow.

“And I _love_ you,” Carol told her, now standing by the doorframe with her hand near the light switch. “I love you so, so much, dearest. And your aunt T loves you, too. We will both see you in the morning, honey... Go to sleep now...” she clicked the light switch off, but left the door wide open. 

Rindy rolled over to lay on her side in her pajamas and let out a few more muffled cries with her body hitching and sniveling until she fell asleep and soon all was back to normal peace and quiet.

**xxxx**


End file.
